The Human Condition
by General TheDyingTitan
Summary: A Xenomorph Queen tells her thoughts on the human condition from her genetic memories.


The Human Condition

* * *

><p>AN: This is a one shot I wrote since I figured that I should do something in celebration of a new laptop. I apologise in advance if the POV seems broken but ties being told from the POV of a Queen Xenomorph and she gets mixed up on which memories are hers and which are the hosts of other xenomorphs whether they be her children or her predecessors.

* * *

><p>Humanity were a puzzlement to the Yautja known as "Soft Meat" because when they first came across humanity over 10,000 years ago they were weak and feeble only using the simplest tools to survive, making them almost embarrassingly easy prey, but over time humanity started rise in population to the point where it was worthwhile to fight rather than just run from one another when there is not the room.<p>

Humanity then began to learn at first is was mostly fortunate accidents but later it was purposeful experimentation. The Yautja of the time figured it would just slowly progress forward over hundreds of millennial give their race ample time to advance more than humanity. What they did not expect was their love for war or their drive to learn that was matched by none other.

First was bronze weapons which were the jokes of Yautja who brought them back as trophies. Then was iron which resulted in the first Yautja dying to the hands of a human, which raised their ranks in the hunting book from those who beginners could take on for sport to something that brought some risk.

Then came the bow brining a whole new risk to facing humans who now had a ranged weapons that could effectively engage from a distance meaning humans now survived more than a few times a year when they were hunted.

Over the next thousand years brought inventions that could seriously threaten Yautja hunters namely a crude invention that humans called the cannon and later on smaller versions called guns. This is where humanity started to rapidly rise up the ranks of prey increasing the rate at which humanity was hunted for their skulls on a hunter's mantel.

A few hundred years after the invention of the gun came a series of wars between some of the largest "Clans" oh humanity pushing their technology level ahead what the Yautja considered thousands of millennia in just 40 short years and as a result successful hunt rates started to fall drastically as humans started to out think the hunters and turn the tables.

Even though humans unlocked the power of the atom the Yautja passed them off as a race that was too war mongering to ever pose a threat to them rather they would eventually knock themselves back. What they did not account for was Humanity's sheer, utter, and unstoppable desire to live.

The Yautja watched as human's rose into the heavens that they used to look up to and wonder at, first the moon and latter Mar's and during this time humanity in the quest for ever more powerful weapons of war developed counters for the hunters invisibility and brought to bear weapons that increased hunter mortality to almost one in four, not as bad as the Xenomorphs as the human's called their favored prey but they were a close second.

This prompted them to restrict hunting humans to only veteran hunters as humans warriors were often considered clumsy and week but there were the rare few who could reliable go up against the Hunters and win. Yet humanity was slowly gaining knowledge of the hunters and how to beat them which included the destruction of the hunter's wrist device before the Hunters final protocol could activate.

It was noted by Yautja Elders that humans were slowly gaining knowledge about those that hunted them until disaster happened and humanity captured a hunter instead of killing it like the ones before. A rescue mission was mounted but not without terrible losses no less than seven hunters because the human captors knew that the hunters would come.

Then humanity did the impossible and started to travel between stars slowly at first but overtime increasing speed and building up a fleet of Warships that rivaled the Yautja's own. On one hunt of a great human warrior the human mentioned something to the "Human Condition."

When asked what that was by the hunter who had wounded the human he answered, "It's the drive to know all, it's the drive to be the best, it's the drive to secure our children's FUTURE!" And with those word's the warrior managed to kill the hunter even though he had already suffered mortal wounds, they died in each other's arms and when the conversation was found in the Yautja's mask it shook their culture to the core. Humanity wasn't just the prey anymore they were becoming their equals.

Then something unprecedented happened, a Yautja Bad blood tortured and murdered a little girl, and took her skull as a belt buckle. This in of itself was not unheard of what was though was that it was caught on a recording device for all of humanity to see. It spread faster than a Xenomorph in an undefended city, faster than light itself. And it brought with it the impossible the unification of the human race in a single focus, a single goal… revenge.

Revenge against the Yautja, revenge against the Xenomorphs. After than time when humans encountered any alien at all they fought with a ferocity unmatched as they all learned how to fight. They built ship's faster than what they had any right too they gave birth at higher rates than ever seen before in order to bread an army to kill all else. Eventually humanity developed weapons that matched and in cases Exceeded the Yautja's own and in numbers that they had no hope to compete with.

Humanity then pushed back, driving Xenomorph's out of their space and chasing them back to whence they came. Grinding down the Yautja's mantel of greatness one world at a time until they were no more.

Now they come for me as I am the last great threat to their people… I am the last queen of the Xenomorphs and I will tell you all. Humanity is a sleeping giant peace loving and gentle most of the time but when they get pushed to war they are the most tenacious fighters in the universe. If you piss them off you might want to go to hell for some RnR for when humans bring death to their enemies you'll be wishing you were there.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed.

Till later,

General TheDyingTitan


End file.
